Stargate Atlantis Episodes That Should Have Happened
by Arylia Scry
Summary: As the title suggests, these are a bunch of Atlantis episodes that should've happened but didn't, and I'm totally open to requests WARNING: There'll be spoilers. Currently on hiatus.
1. Hey My Comets!

**Hey my comets! Soooo, I've been binge watching Stargate Atlantis for a while now and I decided that I would come up with a fanfiction for it. I might be just a teen but my crazy and twisted mind can still come up with some cool "episodes". Most of these will take place before Woolsy comes in and becomes head of the Atlantis expedition. I might do a few "episodes" with Dr. Weir in them, if I get enough requests for them. Anyways, the first one that I will post should be pretty short (as it is my first Atlantis "episode") but should give you plenty of Feels. Anyways, Ciao for now!**


	2. A Shot in the Dark

**Here you go my comets! This first one is about what would have happened if one of the wraith accidentally shot Rodney with a gun...during the time they realized Teyla's necklace was a tracking device...this should be interesting. LEAVE A REVIEW** ** _PLEASE!_**

Rodney ran behind a tall pillar covered in moss and vines. The answer to why they had to go to a planet with mist and plants covering every surface eluded him, but the reason to why they fought the Wraith did not. The vile creatures had found the team yet _again_ and they weren't pulling any punches when it came to attacking the group. John raised his head and gun above the broken wall he was sheltering behind and shot at the devil-spawn that were coming down the hill and firing at the team with their stunners. Teyla was locked in hand to hand combat with one of the leading Wraith while Lt. Ford was lying unconscious on the ground in front of several soldiers. One of the Wraith picked up a shotgun and looked at it in wonder, pressing on the trigger. A loud _BANG_ echoed through the clearing as the device shot a bullet at lightning speed. Rodney felt a sharp sensation in his chest and he went down. His ears rang and the sky above him began to blur, he began to lose feeling in his extremeties and his consciousness slipped through the cracks of his brilliant mind. Someone called his name, but he couldn't tell who. His hearing began to sharpen as adrenaline rushed through his system and he recognized the voice as that of Teyla's. Rodney watched as John and Teyla ran to him and looked down at him in shock and horror.

"How bad is it?" Rodney asked as a sharp rip of pain went though his chest at his attempt to speak.

John shook his head, "Don't talk, we just took out the Wraith and a medical team is on the way, you're gonna be just fine as long as you don't move."

"Oh God, I'm gonna die. I knew that I shouldn't have signed up for this, Jeannie told me that I shouldn't work for the military, she told me that I would die. I didn't want to believe her, oh God I'm gonna die." Rodney wailed as his legs and arms lost feeling.

"Rodney, it is imperative that you do not attempt speech and that you remain as still as possible, we will attempt to stop the bleeding but you _must remain calm._ " Teyla affirmed as Rodney began to slip into a state of calm.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, oh God I've been shot. Tell my sister Jeannie that I died doing something good, saving kids or something. Oh God I'm gonna die!" Rodney felt tears slip unbidden down his cheeks, wetting the ground below, "Please just... just tell my sister that I'm sorry. Tell her that I shouldn't have been such an jerk and that I shouldn't have been so hard on her. Please, promise me that John, promise me that." With that last comment, Rodney slipped into the gentle and welcoming arms of unconsciousness without hearing John's response.

 **~~O~~Teeheehee~~O~~**

"Rodney, Rodney!" a voice called to him as Rodney began to regain consciousness. Rodney opened his eyes to the kind eyes of Dr. Becket and the rest of the team, including Dr. Weir.

"Wha-what happened?" Rodney asked as he sat up slowly, gasping from the sharp pain in his chest.

"You were shot with a gun, Wraith didn't even know what he was doing." John answered as a smile tugged on the corners of his lips.

"The bullet went straight through your chest, barely missing your heart, and came out the other side to land in another Wraith's chest. You're very luck Rodney, if it had been even a millimeter higher the bullet would have hit your heart." Dr. Becket added. Rodney fell back in relief, he wasn't going to die.

"Although that didn't stop you from saying things while you were unconscious." John said as Rodney's eyes opened.

"What kind of things?" Rodney asked, curriousity and worry lacing his voice.

 **Well, that was my first fanfic for Atlantis. Check out my Gravity Falls fanfics if you're interested in that stuff. Hope you like this and please review. I will probably not update this very often because I already have a main fanfic that I am working on, but I will try to update as I get inspiration. NO FLAMES, they will only be used to make cupcakes and baked goods.**


End file.
